


The Apostate Report

by mountain_born



Series: The Marvelous Tale of an Agent, an Archer, and an Assassin [17]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Doctor Who/Avengers Crossover Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountain_born/pseuds/mountain_born
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Academy hasn't forgotten about Melody Pond.  And now the game has changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Apostate Report

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Thanks and kudos once again to **like-a-raven** , the alpha of betas.
> 
>  
> 
> 2\. **apostate:** (n) One who forsakes a religion, principle, party, or cause.

_Sometime Between 2009 – 2012_

The Academy’s operative filed reports faithfully.

That was how the members of the Academy did everything. _Faithfully._ Faith was their second-most-powerful weapon in the war against the Doctor. It was what kept the operative at this lonely post on Earth of the early 21st Century. Faith and the importance of the mission.

Melody Pond had to be monitored. The Academy wanted an eye kept on its _most_ powerful weapon.

So the operative stayed and watched, sending regular reports across Time and Space to the Silence’s base in the 52nd Century. Melody Pond’s association with SHIELD made it easy to keep an eye on her. At the same time, her attachments to the organization complicated the Academy’s hopes that she would one day return to the fold of her own free will (or at least what she perceived to be her own free will). Friends, a lover, and a respected job were all potent distractions.

The Academy leadership was not ready to give up hope though. They held fast to the belief that Melody would remember (or could be made to remember) her duty and come home. In the meantime, SHIELD was as good a holding tank as any. The operative was accustomed to the routine by now.

Today’s report, though, was decidedly not routine. The game had changed and the Academy needed to be informed immediately.

_Report #7706249_  
 _To: Madame Kovarian_  
 _Re: Melody Pond_

_An urgent matter has arisen that must be laid before the Silence and the leadership of the Academy of the Question._

_As you know, I have made it my exclusive duty to monitor the actions and movements of Melody Pond (known in my present time as_ River Song _). Ever since her desertion, we have held onto the hope that, given time, Melody would remember her duty and loyalty, and choose to return to us. No one has prayed for this more than I_.

_What I must report today grieves me more than I can express._

_Melody Pond has formed an alliance with the Doctor. You will find the particulars and the evidence in the attached packet._

_In light of this development, I fear that we have lost all hope of reconciliation._

_It is my recommendation to the Academy that Melody Pond be declared Apostate and Traitor to the Silence. As such her life should be forfeit._

_I will await word of your judgment._

The debate was certain to be long and lively. An Order of Execution for Melody Pond would not be handed down lightly, even for such a heinous act of treason.

Melody Pond, the great experiment. Perhaps an experiment so great had always been doomed to fail. There would be plenty of people within the Academy who would balk at admitting it. They had all made so many sacrifices for Melody, seeing in her the promise of a Universe safe and free from the Doctor.

Once they’d had time to digest exactly how badly Melody had betrayed them all, their faith in her would die. The operative knew that firsthand.

The Academy would give the Order.

It was only a matter of time.


End file.
